so close
by snap-me
Summary: yeah, baca sendiri


Haiku-cassie, Haiku-cassie, Haiku-cassie, Haiku-cassie datang lagi! Membawa fanfic narusasu! Bagi yang gak suka yaHaiku-cassie *sebenernya ini shonen-ai* jangan baca. Klo teteup baca, trus ketularan suka yaHaiku-cassie, jangan salahin saiia…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Close**

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rating : T/ 15+

Genre : Romance (mentok)

Warning : Anak baek dilarang baca, ntar masuk surga dunia (??) **YaHaiku-cassie**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke. Sasuke punya Naruto. Nah, mereka b'dua punya saiia (dipalu Masashi Kishimoto)

Summary : yeah, baca ndiri (ditendang Tante-kun)

oOo

Langit mendung. Matahari turut berduka. Entah mengapa, dunia terasa suram, begitu kelam. Konoha berduka. Dan, tentu saja, orang itu. Yeah, orang itu. Dia sangat berduka. Bahkan, ia sudah benar-benar putus asa. Kenapa? Kenapa harus berduka?

oOo

"_Teme! Ngapain aja, sih?_" teriak Naruto dari seberang sana. Sasuke menjauhkan telepon genggam miliknya dari telinganya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kan kau sendiri yang memberiku misi ini," katanya tenang. Terdengar desahan panjang dari seberang sana (sungai kalee).

"Ya, tapi 'kan tidak perlu sampai lama begitu,"

"Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin,"

"Masih kurang cepat!"

"Aku bukan mesin turbo," kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya meninggi. Pacarnya itu memang belakangan ini sangat cerewet. _Kenapa, sih? Ngidam?_

_Eh?_ batin Sasuke. Ia sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu. _Tapi gak mungkin_, batinnya lagi. "_Sasuke? Haloooo… kau masih hidup 'kan?_" teriak Naruto dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar panic. Sebelum pemuda pirang di seberang itu berteriak lagi, Sasuke sudah menjawab, "Aku nggak apa-apa, Dobe,"

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "_Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa_," (gak baku banget bahasanya).

Sasuke mengernyit. Otak pentium core 2 duonya entah kenapa bekerja agak lambat. 2 detik kemudian, teriakannya membahana di telinga Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku terluka hanya karena MENANGKAP KUCING!"

oOo

"Eum, hehe hehe," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto. Ia nyengir lebar. Sasuke sudah ada di depannya 2 detik setelah pemuda bermata onyx itu berteriak. "Nih," kata Sasuke dingin sambil menyerahkan kucing yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya.

Naruto memberi tanda pada Sakura untuk mengambil kucing itu. Yang disebut belakangan tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu segera mengambil kucing yang imut bin montok itu. _Enaknya kucing itu dipeluk Sasuke,_ batin Sakura. (ga mungkin dia mau meluk kamu!) *author antifans sakura* Naruto menatap Sasuke, sambil memasang cengirannya lagi. "Eum, Sakura-chan, kau boleh mengembalikan itu kepada pemiliknya," katanya. Sakura mengangguk dan keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Suasana seperti kuburan yang kedatangan arwah baru.

Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu *ini cuma fanfic jadi karakter original bisa diganti author sesukanya*. Naruto yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kapten Anbu di depannya, berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Sasuke. Ia menyentuhkan punggung tangan kanannya kea rah dahi pemuda berambut hitam itu, tapi segera ditepis Sasuke. "Eum, kau sakit, Teme?" Tanya Naruto halus.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang ingin tahu ada apa denganmu," kata Sasuke. Ia menarik Naruto duduk di kursi hokage berdua (author gak kuat). Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haiku-cassie** : Sekian dulu. Saiia mo ke wastafel buat cuci muka *digeplak*

**Cantaluv** : cuci otak sana!

**Haiku-cassie** : yah, agar readers merasa penasaran dan mau buka blog saiia lagi, jadi TBC di sini. Yah tunggu up date chapternya, yaaaa

**Cantaluv** : bilang aja nggak ada ide *di death glare* gak mempan! Wekk!

**Haiku-cassie** : yupz. Biarkan cantaluv menggonggong *nendang cantaluv* seperti sudah disebutkan di atas (??) saiia lagi krisis ide. Klu gak salah, ide tuh ada di tempat investigasinya Near deh *ditendang* gaje ya? Coment dong! Ntar klo komennya dah lebih dari spuluh bakal ku update *mang ada yg mo baca?*


End file.
